Hergaru
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 12d8+84 (138 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 27 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +15 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 24 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+23 Attack: Bite +19 melee (2d8+7 19-20/x2) Full Attack: Bite +19 melee (2d8+7 19-20/x2) and 2 claws +16 melee (1d8+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Fear aura, roar, spell-like abilities, sundering bite Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/adamantine, darkvision 60 ft., hardened skin, immunity to poison and sonic, resistance to acid 10 and electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 27 Saves: Fort +15, Ref +11, Will +8 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 17, Con 25, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +18, Climb +22, Concentration +22, Intimidate +20, Jump +22, Knowledge (the planes) +18, Listen +15, Search +18, Spot +15, Survival +15 (+17 on other planes and when following tracks), Swim +22 Feats: Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder (b), Multiattack, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (bite) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 13-24 HD (large); 25-36 HD (huge) This 12-foot tall creature has skin the color of a dark bruise. Its elongated arms hang well below its knees, ending in a pair of viciously sharp claws. Its head is wedge shaped and it bears a large mouth filled with jagged looking canines. The creature’s narrow eyes gleam dangerously as a long, purple tongue trails out of its mouth and licks its fiendish lips. Hergaru are walking agents of destruction. They inhabit the darkest, most chaotic realms of the abyss, hunting bebiliths, demons, and planar travelers alike, if only for the fun of destroying something. They revel in the destruction of just above everything and are prone to especially violent fits of madness if there is nothing left to destroy. Despite their often solitary lifestyle, a lone hergaru will quickly go mad if it has nothing left to tear down and destroy. Despite most evil outsider’s lust for souls, hergaru sate themselves on a much more ‘mundane’ affair: magical items. They particularly love the sound of dweomered items cracking between their powerful jaws, the surge of energy that flows throughout their body as the pent up magical power is released. They find magical items forged of the power of good to be excellent delicacies and savor the taste of them for as long as possible. Hergaru stand 12 feet tall and weigh about 4,000 pounds. COMBAT Hergaru are intelligent and passionate creatures. They live to destroy and revel in the bloodshed that they cause. Despite their relatively high intelligence, hergaru are prone to foolish fits of violence if something deprives them of what they want or gets in their way. They also often have a tendency to toy with those obviously weaker than them. A hergaru’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Fear Aura (Su): A hergaru can radiate a 10-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 19 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 12th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same hergaru’s fear aura for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma based. Hardened Skin (Su): The skin of a hergaru is supernaturally strong. Any time a manufactured weapon with hardness less than 20 strikes the hergaru the weapon must make a Fort save (DC 23) or shatter. The weapon uses either its own save bonus or its owner’s save bonus, whichever is higher. The save DC is Constitution based. Roar (Su): Once every 2d4 rounds, the hargaru can unleash a bone-shattering roar. When it uses this ability, the hergaru can either choose to do a burst effect (centered on itself) or a cone effect. No matter which effect it uses, it must still wait 2d4 rounds before using its roar ability again. Burst: Anyone within 30 ft. of the hergaru automatically takes 3d6 points of sonic damage and must make a Will save (DC 23) or be deafened for 2d6 rounds. The save DC is Constitution based. Cone: 60 ft. Anyone within the cone takes 6d8 points of sonic damage and can attempt a Reflex save (DC 23) for half damage. The save DC is Constitution based. Spell-like Abilities: At will – greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), see invisibility, sound burst (DC 15); 3/day – chaos hammer (DC 17), fireball (DC 16); 1/day – word of chaos (DC 20). Caster level 12th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Sundering Bite (Ex): On a successful sunder attempt with its bite attack, the hergaru deals double damage. Also, the hergaru’s bite is treated as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and ignoring hardness. Category:Tanar'ri